There is a system to display a plurality of content data, such as moving images, still images and text, at a time on a reproduction screen by generating new content data by combining the plurality of content data to be displayed at a time on the data providing side and providing the same to a reproduction apparatus.
However, in such a system, in the case of providing various menus wherein moving images, still images and texts, etc. are partially changed on the reproduced screens, all of the above new content data to be provided to each reproduction apparatus has to be separately created, so that it takes a lot of efforts.
Also, it is necessary that the data providing side always hold the whole content data, and there is a problem of causing a heavy load for that.